


Lamplight

by FanficMagicalGirl



Category: Hourou Musuko | Wandering Son
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Trans Character, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficMagicalGirl/pseuds/FanficMagicalGirl
Summary: Lily and Anna go on a wintertime date because why not.





	Lamplight

Lily watched her breath curl skyward in the lamplight, icy wind nipping at her cheeks despite the scarf her mother had forced her to wear. It had taken the entire family a long time to accept just who she was. Maho still seemed to not quite believe it, as though she was waiting for Lily to say that she had been right the whole time, that she was the little brother Maho wanted her to be. 

Someone squeezed Lily’s hand; she looked up to find Anna smiling at her, shivering. “Lily-san?” She squeezed her hand in return as best as she could through her mittens. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking about something.”

“How rude! A lady never allows herself to be so distracted as to forget her girlfriend when she right here.” Lily giggled, sending steam swirling through the air. “You really should know better by now.”

“I’m sorry.” Anna squeezed her hand once more and set off down the street. As they walked, gentle flurries of snow began to drift down from the sky, tinged a pale yellow by the lamplight. Lily watched a snowflake land on Anna’s cheek and dissolve into a drop of water that raced down her face, forced along by the freezing wind. Her black hair was already flecked with tiny white florets of ice. In a belated attempt to stop it, Anna pulled her hat down a little further and blushed.

Lily brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her family had finally agreed to let her grow it out, so it now brushed against her chin. In hindsight, she almost looked like Maho had before she grew her hair out, an action she seemed to have taken merely to spite Lily as she struggled to get hers long enough to pass as female. “Where are we going, anyway?”

“You’ll see.” Anna guided her through the streets, padding other snow-speckled pedestrians. They stopped outside of a dimly lit café, filled with people seeking refuge from the cold. “Here we go.” She led her, blushing, into the building and to a table. Moments later, a woman in a pink apron came up to them.

“Hello. Welcome to the Rose Café. Our menu features a number of French-inspired desserts and drinks. May I take your order or do you need a minute?” Lilly began to stutter out that they would need a moment when Anna cut her off.

“Two hot chocolates and two strawberry crepes, please.” The woman nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Anna set her hand on top of Lilly’s own gloved fingers. Lily looked up from the table to see Anna smiling softly at her, “How has school been this year?”

Lily’s eyes lit up. “Oh, it’s wonderful. All my teachers are so nice, and Dad already talked to them, so everyone is okay with me openly being a girl at school too.”

Anna smiled. “I heard Takatsuki and Sarashina also moved schools. Have you heard anything from either of them?”

“Takatsuki did the same thing I did. He moved so he could live as a boy full time. He goes by Haruto now. As for Sarashina, I’m afraid I haven’t heard anything about their new school, but they use they pronouns now whenever they can. And you know how they can be sometimes. Any time is a time they can, in their opinion.” Anna nodded, just as the waitress returned with a tray. She set steaming mugs and plates in front of them.

“Will you need anything else?” Anna shook her head. By now, the snowflakes had all melted, leaving her with slightly damp hair that clung to her neck as she moved. Lily picked up her hot chocolate and took a tentative test if it was too hot. It was warm, but not too hot, and thick, sweet without being saccharine and sickly in that sweetness. She set it down and let her hands coil around the cup, absorbing its warmth.

Anna picked up her crepe and began eating it. Lily followed suit. They ate and drank in relative silence, letting the ambient noise of conversations and the clicking of dishes, occasionally punctuated by the chime of the bell as another snow-spattered guest would come in, seeking food, company, or merely the warmth of a crowded café fill the gap. 

The waitress returned once again to scoop up the dishes and place the bill on their table. Anna set her cash down on the paper and got to her feet. She held out a hand to Lily, who happily took it and let her guided her out of the store into the snowy streets. “Thank you, Anna-chan.” 

“Of course.” They stood still for a moment, watching the snowflakes tumbling down from the sky as they flickered gold in the glow of the streetlights, before Anna started walking. Lily followed her through the town. They made it back to her house quickly. She could see Maho peeking out of the window, most likely waiting for Anna to leave so she could harass Lily again for dating her friend. Anna made eye contact with her through the glass before turning to Lily.

Anna leaned forward and kissed her. Her hand settled into a position on the back of her neck as she leaned into it. Lily’s hand slid under her hat and through her hair as she reciprocated. They hung there, as though frozen, for a long moment before splitting apart. Lily exhaled, sending a push of steam into the air. “I love you, Anna-chan.” She held her hand for a moment before stepping away.

“I love you too, Lily-chan.”


End file.
